Telescope Eyes
by Mernie
Summary: When he was with Summer, Seth could convey everything with just a look. No words were needed between the two. SS Oneshot


A/N: A one-shot based on the bedroom scene from episode 1x19,"The Heartbreak", the famous "It's always been you" scene. It's not a very original concept at all, but, deal with it.

Also, if anyone read _'Not an ordinary shade of grey'_ that I posted a few weeks ago, I would just like to say, I forgot to say it was a one-shot. I thought I did, but then, reading the reviews, I realized I apparently didn't. But, since a lot of the reviewers wanted to read more of it, I might add two or three chapters to it, if I find the inspiration to do so. But, don't hold your breath, it might take awhile.

_Disclaimer: Josh owns it. FOX owns it. I don't. The lyrics in the beginning are from a Kelly Clarkson song, while the title's from an Eisley's song with the same name. _

---

"_It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me._

---

Her gaze fell on his lips. His mouth was moving, and words escaped past his lips and out into her pink bedroom. Words that told her about Seth's desire for her, and how, for him, it's _always_ been her.

But they were just words. His words were true and honest, sweet and oh so coheny, but just words.

She didn't focus on his words.

His eyes were what captured her attention. His honest, brown eyes focused on hers and told a tale of love and desire. His eyes could tell herthings words never could.

His honest eyes.

"_You're undeniable." _His eyes told her the same; you _are_ undeniable. The words that had emerged from his lips were floating around their heads before they quickly vanished. Her eyes never left his, and she quickly found what she searched for; the _feeling_ behind the words was still there. The words he had uttered to her seconds before were gone, but the feeling was there and stronger than before.

Her mouth formed into a smile as she remembered his words from months ago, _"This is happening." _Words caused by an action she had initiated. An action, a pleasure, she was about to experience again.

She moved one step closer to Seth, before she reached up and kissed him. He responded immediately by putting his left hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

He pried her lips open with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth. It found hers and was greeted with soft massaging by the tip of her tongue. It had been too long.

Summer held onto Seth's shoulders as she pushed him over so they both fell gracefully down on her bed. Their lips didn't part, and the kiss developed into something even more passionate when they were horizontal. His tongue dug deeper into her mouth, exploring every inch like a true explorer would; anxious and rough, but in awe from the discoveries he'd make.

Like this was all new, and not something they'd done before. But then again, this _was_ new. This was _serious_.

_They_ were serious.

They could stop it all right now, he would go home, and they wouldn't talk for days. But they would still know; they were serious.

His eyes had told her, and hers had agreed. _They_ were undeniable.

Her hands _tried_ to pull his navy blue jacket off. It was hot enough, he didn't need it.

She kept his lips in contact with hers for as long as possible while she sat up and zipped down her own sweater. Seth helped her remove the white, green and pink sweater so their lips could reunite.

His eyes called out for her closeness. The need for another kiss. She gladly obeyed and seconds later, Seth's back was once again connected with the pink bed sheet with Summer on top of him, kissing. She cupped his chin, while his hand travelled up her back, feeling the soft skin under her green top. The further up it travelled, the more goose bumps erupted on her back. _This was happening._

She pulled back once again. Partly for the need of oxygen but mostly because of the question she needed to ask.

"Cohen?"

They were now rocking back and forth, half sitting up. Both lost in the moment.

"Yeah?" He answered, slightly out of breath.

Summer kissed him once again before asking, "Do you happen to have…you know?"

Seth looked confused for a moment before he attacked her with a kiss. The urge to kiss her taking over his senses. "Yeah, I do. In my wallet. I was beginning to view it as sort of a rabbits foot for good luck only but that's-"

He was prevented from finishing the sentence when Summer's hand covered his mouth. Her eyes met his when her voice softly said, "You're about to get lucky."

Her mouth hungrily attacked his in a kiss before she moments later was pulling her top over her head. She looked down at Seth as she saw his eyes growing bigger at the sight of her breasts. Moments passed, but he couldn't seem to stop admiring her bare chest. "Whatever you say Summer, yes, yes."

She grinned at his comment, and stared back at him with the same amazement his eyes radiated. _This was happening. _She leaned down to him, wanting to be closer, _needing_ to be closer. The intensity grew as more clothes were shed, more kisses were shared, and it was just _right. _She needed him. She wanted to feel Seth inside her and for him to take her to the high only he could take her. He wanted to be as close to Summer as two people can. He needed her.

Seth rolled them over so he was now on top of Summer. Their eyes locked while Seth slowly entered Summer. A feeling foreign for both arised and a bond between the two were formed.

Their eyes exchanged words that don't exist while unspoken agreements were created.

---

Thanks for reading, and please, please review! I never knew a review could make one so happy, but they truly do. I also want to apologize for possible mistakes I've made. English isn't my first language, so I easily make mistakes.


End file.
